


The Boys of Fall

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Football AU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: High School Football AU, I watched the superbowl, M/M, Mostly Fluff, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “Okay,” Conner sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tim figured that if his parents weren’t paying the kid he would have just left him. He was hopeless. “Okay, just try to tackle me.”Tim nodded, starting to run at the other teen. As he got closer, he held his arms out to try and wrap around his middle and bring him down, but instead he hit a solid wall of muscle.And a really good smelling shirt.





	The Boys of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Super bowl and someone got hit pretty hard and of course my brain was like 'oh. what if that was Tim and Kon was on the other team' because it hates me and this happened.

Tim really hated the thought of playing football.

He wasn’t great at sports, he took karate and he was top of his class, but his dad wanted him to be ‘manly.’

God, if only he knew.

They had even asked one of the best players from Metropolis to train him before tryouts. This kid was being scouted by dozens of colleges, he had the potential to go on and play for the NFL.

Not that Tim cared. He didn’t think sports were a worthy career path.

No, why study something worthwhile like science or medicine and cure cancer when you can catch a ball and run into other guys?

Although, Tim didn’t think the whole running into other guys thing sounded too bad. They wore nice fitting pants.

He had arranged to meet this kid at the park in Gotham. He didn’t want to have him at the house, especially if this didn’t work out. He didn’t want a rival team to know where he lived, Gotham and Metropolis were the biggest of rivals.

Go Knights.

Tim was sitting on the swing when he caught sight of a tall guy wearing a Metropolis Meteors t-shirt and carrying a football, striding towards him.

Wow was he handsome.

Tim got up from his swing as the taller teen approached him.

“Are you Tim?” He asked, tilting his head. He was wearing glasses, which made him look….almost nerdy.

“Yes.” Tim nodded, tugging at the hem of his own t-shirt. Nasa. He liked science.

“I’m Conner.” He stuck his hand out and they shook hands. “So, why don’t we go over to the field to practice? I want to see what you’ve got before we start.”

“Sure.” Tim nodded again and followed Conner towards the open field where a few other kids were kicking around a soccer ball. He watched as Conner palmed his football a few times, winding up to throw it.

“Go long and catch this.” He called, and Tim nodded, not entirely sure what else to do. He started running, going long, but he tripped and fell, catching himself on his hands. This was why he didn’t run. “You alright?” Conner asked as he ran over to help him up.

“Yeah, sorry.” Tim shook his head.

“Let’s try that again. I’m just going to throw it right at you.” Conner said, jogging over to grab the discarded ball. True to his word, he threw it straight to Tim, but when he tried to catch it, it bounced around in his hands and tumbled down to the ground.

“Uh,” Tim mumbled, bending down to grab it. “Here.” He said, offering it to Conner when he jogged over.

“Okay, maybe catchings not your thing.” Conner shook his head. “Can you throw?”

“I can try.” Tim mumbled, taking a few steps back, trying to mimic what he had seen Conner do when he threw the ball before. This didn’t spiral, however, and it didn’t actually make it all the way to Conner before it fell ungracefully to the grass.

“Okay,” Conner sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tim figured that if his parents weren’t paying the kid he would have just left him. He was hopeless. “Okay, just try to tackle me.”

Tim nodded, starting to run at the other teen. As he got closer, he held his arms out to try and wrap around his middle and bring him down, but instead he hit a solid wall of muscle.

And a really good smelling shirt.

He looked up slowly at the taller boy who was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. He pushed himself back and stood up straight.

“Alright, we have some work to do.” Conner nodded, taking a deep breath.

* * *

 

Tim practiced with Conner every Saturday. They kept going to the park, but as the summer wore on, too many people were there for them to truly practice so Tim suggested his back yard instead.

“Alright, give me ten more.” Conner said from where he was kneeling with his knees on Tim’s feet.

“Isn’t 20 enough?” Tim whined, looking up from where he was laying on the grass.

“You need to push yourself, Tim.” Conner said, patting his calf. The skin under his sweats burned there as Tim started up another round of situps.

When he was done with his warm ups, the two got to their feet.

“Alright. I want to see how your throw is coming. You need to get that spiral down or you’re not going to make the team.” Conner said, jogging backwards a few feet. “Come on, just like I showed you.”

Tim nodded, scooping up the ball and taking a few steps backwards himself. He lined it up like Conner had said, but when he threw it, it didn’t spiral.

At least it made it to Conner.

“Try it again, Tim.” Kon said, tossing him a perfect spiral, which Tim actually caught. They had been working on his catching. “Come on, right here.”

Tim nodded, wound up, and threw the ball, watching it go straight, spiraling in the air, right into Conner’s hands.

“I did it!” He shouted, jumping a bit in place. Conner came jogging over to him and gave him a high five.

“Good job, Tim. Think you can do it again?”

“No way in hell.”

* * *

 

The sun was much hotter in July, and Tim had finally gotten the hand of catching and throwing. The two of them would catch and throw back and forth for hours, just talking casually. Tim learned that Conner liked to go by Kon, since CK was his father. And that he had a little brother on a peewee football league that Kon coached on Sundays and Mondays.

He even learned that he called his dad Coach most of the time, since he was the Metropolis Academy varsity football coach.

The more they played catch, the more Tim found himself looking forward to Saturdays. He didn’t have many friends at school, and talking to Kon was much easier than talking to anyone at school.

When Kon arrived that day, he was already sweating through his t-shirt. They both ended up shedding their shirts as they went through the warm ups. Tim could do forty sit ups now before he got too sore, and he could do fifty pushups. He also had to run laps, which was a bit easier now than it had been at first.

“I’ll go get the football.” Tim panted as his laps came to an end. It was on the back deck by the pool.

“Don’t worry about it. I want to work on some other stuff with you.” Kon shook his head, and Tim deflated a bit inside.

“Okay. What did you have in mind?” Tim asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“I want to work on your tackle.” Kon said, taking a few steps back. “When you’re out playing, you’re going to be moving, but you have to keep a strong stance.”

“Like karate.” Tim said, perking up. He knew that.

“Yes, exactly.” Kon nodded. “I want you to tackle me, okay? I’ll be moving around, so you’ll have to catch me.”

“Okay, I’ll try.” Tim nodded, wiping at his brow. He didn’t particularly like running but he could do this. Kon started jogging around, and Tim took the hint, sprinting to catch up.

He kept getting close, but Kon was fast and nimble. He could avoid grabbing hands like no one else Tim knew. He’d get close enough to grab the material of Kon’s sweats, but then he’d trip over his own feet and scramble to get back up and run again.

This went on for a few minutes before Tim finally caught up with him. All of his bobbing and weaving and fancy feet had gotten easier to predict as Tim chased him, and finally he predicted right and slammed into Kon full force, actually taking them both down to the ground, Tim on top of Kon’s bare chest.

He was completely out of breath, but boy did that chest feel nice. Hard. Naked. Oh God.

Tim pushed himself up hastily, sitting back on his haunches while Kon sat up.

“Nice tackle.” Kon nodded. “Know your enemy. It’ll help you later. Teams have a cycle of plays they go through.”

“Okay.” Tim nodded, still trying to catch his breath, though he figured for a different reason now.

“Alright, rest up a bit and we’ll try it again.” Kon said, getting to his feet and patting Tim’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Training started to feel easier and easier as July wore on, and Tim was noticing more and more things about Kon that he found attractive. His jawline looked like it was sculpted by Greek Gods, and his eyes were such a beautiful blue. He was so toned he looked like he was from a magazine, and he could quite literally bench Tim if he wanted to.

“So how’s your girlfriend?” Tim asked as they sat down in the grass to have lunch. Tim had started packing them a picnic. Or lunch if he wanted to sound a bit more straight around everyone.

“Cassie?” Kon asked, biting into a sandwich. “Oh, we broke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Tim said, grabbing a water bottle for himself. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s cool,” Kon shook his head. “It was mutual, no hard feelings.”

Tim continued to eat his lunch, and he felt it swelling in his stomach. He had been in the closet to everyone, he was going to be a senior in high school and he’d known he liked boys since he was in sixth grade. But he just couldn’t bring himself to tell his parents.

But Conner?

“Hey, Kon?” Tim asked, taking a sip from his water bottle. His throat felt so dry.

“What’s up?” Kon asked, picking at the crust on his sandwich.

What should he say? He had to say something now, he had started the conversation. Say he didn’t feel well, he didn’t really want to play football and was only doing it because his dad wanted him to, he wasn’t hungry, something, anything but-

“I’m gay.” He mumbled, looking down at his own sandwich. He could feel Kon’s eyes on him, and he was preparing himself for all of the comments, the teasing, the anger.

“Okay.” Kon nodded.

Okay? OKAY?

“That’s it?” Tim asked, looking up. “Just okay?”

“What do you want me to say?” Kon asked, and Tim flew to his feet, anger bubbling in his stomach.

“Aren’t you mad? Disgusted? Do you even want to train me anymore?” Tim asked, his voice raising as he went on.

“Tim, I’m not mad or disgusted. Of course I want to train you still, you’re my friend. You’re not a different now than you were this morning.” Kon said, and Tim sat back down slowly.

“Okay,” He mumbled to himself, still not happy with the reaction. He had always prepared for the reactions from his peers, his parents. They were always angry and grossed out. No one wanted a gay son, did they? “I haven’t told my parents. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Then it’ll just be our little secret.” Kon said, biting into his sandwich. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Tim nodded, starting to eat as well.

* * *

 

It was rare for Tim to see Kon with a shirt anymore, it was always so hot out and all of the practice made it almost unbearable.

This day in particular, they were both sweating buckets. It was nearing 100 degrees, and Tim couldn’t believe how hot it was.

“Okay, I think we should call it an early day.” Kon panted. “It’s way too fucking hot out.”

“We can jump in the pool to cool down if you want.” Tim said, blushing. No one really used the pool anymore, but it was always kept clean and it wasn’t too cold.

“I’m down for that.” Kon nodded and let Tim lead him to the pool out back behind the house. He always used the pool when he was a kid, had plenty of private swimming lessons in it, but he didn’t actually enjoy swimming much. It wasn’t much fun alone.

Tim took a few steps before lowering himself into the pool, groaning a bit as the cool water hit his warm body. It felt nice. He looked up to tell Kon to join him, but the taller teen was already running and diving into the pool, right over Tim, sending up plenty of water at him.

Tim groaned, running a hand through his damp hair. Kon came up laughing.

“Sorry.” He said, slicking his hair back.

“It’s fine.” Tim said, swimming over to the deeper end of the pool.

“If we’re doing this, may as well use it. Can you do ten laps down and back?” Kon asked, standing in the shallow end.

“I think so.” Tim nodded. He at least could swim well even if he didn’t enjoy it. He started at the wall for the deep end and pushed off, stroking his way towards the shallow end while Kon shouted some words of encouragement at him.

It was actually pretty nice to have someone encouraging him. He didn’t think he’d like playing football but if he could have Kon cheering him on from the sidelines, maybe he’d enjoy it.

Except he wouldn’t be. Once the summer was done, so was their training and they would both start their senior years and the football season. And it’s not like they went to the same school, they went to rival schools. Would Kon even want to hang out if he wasn’t being paid to?

Tim was nearing finishing his third lap when his heart started racing and he couldn’t catch his breath. He tried desperately to reach the edge but he kept slipping under the water a bit, which wasn’t helping the whole breathing situation. He sputtered as he choked on some water.

Before he knew what was happening, strong arms were dragging him to the edge of the pool, lifting him up to sit on the edge. He looked over and saw Kon pulling himself out to sit beside him, water rolling down his shoulders and chest.

“You okay?” Kon asked, giving him a once over. Tim coughed a few more times before he found his voice.

“Yeah, sorry.” Tim waved him off, taking a deep breath finally.

“What happened? You were swimming like a pro.” Kon said, motioning to the pool.

“I just couldn’t catch my breath.” Tim shook his head, clearing his throat a few more times.

“Well, maybe we should call it an early day.” Kon said softly. “Let you rest up a bit. I might have been pushing you too hard.”

“No, you weren’t.” Tim shook his head. “I was just thinking too much.”

“About what?” Kon asked. Tim had remembered that Kon told him not to think out on the field because he’d get distracted and get hurt. Which... He wasn’t wrong apparently.

“Nothing important.” Tim shook his head again.

“Well, either way, I don’t want to push you more. Rest up, and I’ll come back next weekend, alright?” Kon asked, pushing himself to his feet. His shorts were soaked, but the sun was already drying his skin and hair.

“Kon, wait.” Tim said, quickly getting to his own feet. “Why don’t you stay and hang out? My parents are on a business trip this weekend, we could hang out.”

Tim knew he’d say no, this was just his summer job, he didn’t want to hang out, he just wanted to get paid to teach Tim how to play football.

“Sure.” Kon nodded, and Tim’s heart soared.

* * *

 

Kon started staying later after that so they could hang out after practice. They played video games, watched movies, just generally had an all-out bro fest every weekend. Kon used the opportunity to teach Tim some different terminology using some madden games, and showing him what should count as a foul.

“See, those kinds of head shots are illegal in the game.” Kon said, pointing to the screen where his player got another flag. “Could really hurt someone.”

“This all just seems really dangerous.” Tim nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“It is.” Kon shrugged.

“So why do you play?” Tim asked, turning to him. Kon paused the game and turned.

“Because I like it.” He shrugged again. “Honestly, I’m not the smartest guy, and it’s something I’ve always been really good at, even when I was a kid.”

“You’re smart, Kon.” Tim said, setting his controller down.

“Not nearly as smart as you are.” Kon said, following suit and setting the controller on the coffee table in front of them. “You’re like, wicked smart. You’re really going to do something cool one day, like be a doctor or an astronaut or something. I play good because if I don’t, my future ain’t going to be good.”

“Well, if you ever wanted help bringing your grades up, I uh, I could help you.” Tim mumbled, his face heating up. “I don’t really know what I want to do yet though.”

“You’d do that?” Kon asked, perking up. “Really?”

“Of course. You’re my friend, Kon. And you help me with this stuff, it’s the least I can do.” Tim motioned to the TV. “And you’re probably way easier to tutor than I am to train. At least you have a brain, I had no muscle or athletic inclination before this.”

“Thanks, Man.” Kon said, leaning over and giving Tim a hug. Tim’s face burned under the attention, but hugged him back. It was…nice. It was warm and strong and Kon smelled really good, even after he’d been sweating.

“No problem.” Tim said, patting his back. The taller teen pulled back a little, but not enough that Tim was free, still gently held in his arms, looking up into Kon’s beautiful blue eyes under his feathery lashes behind those thick-rimmed glasses that just seemed to magnify them.

And then Kon was pressing their lips together, a clash of lips that had Tim’s head swimming and drowning and short-circuiting.

It was invigorating, exciting. He’d never kissed anyone before and here he was kissing this really hot guy. This really hot…supposedly straight…guy.

Tim was about to pull away to ask questions about what the hell had happened, but he heard the front door open and they split for a different reason.

Kon was staring at him with the widest eyes he’d ever seen, panting quietly.

“Don’t tell anyone, please.” He whispered, breathing heavy. Almost like…

Almost like a panic attack. Like Tim had had that day in the pool.

“Please.” He said once more before scrambling from the couch and running towards the French doors that led out to the patio.

“Conner.” Tim hissed after him, but he was gone.

“Tim? Are you talking to someone?” He turned towards the archway leading to the hallway and saw his mother in her flight suit standing there.

“No, mom, just practicing is all. How was the trip?” He asked, turning around on the couch, game still paused.

“It was wonderful. Next time we go to Italy, we’ll take you. Never too early for you to start traveling with the company.” She said, waving at him as she turned towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

Tim actually didn’t expect Kon to show up the following weekend, but there he was, striding through the open field of a yard, a button up flannel over his t-shirt. It wasn’t very hot that day, and even Tim was wearing a hoodie over his shirt.

“Hey,” Kon greeted, holding out a hand to help Tim up from the ground.

“Hey yourself.” Tim said, taking off his hoodie in preparation for whatever practice Kon had in mind.

“Listen, about last week,” Kon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I was out of line. I don’t know what came over me, I just-“

“Conner.” Tim said, and the boy stopped rambling to look up, blushing at the use of his full name. “Are you gay?”

“I-I think so, yeah.” Kon nodded. “But I still shouldn’t have-“

That was all Tim needed to lean forward and plant a kiss on Kon’s lips. A quick one, just to get him to stop talking.

“Our secret. Okay?” Tim asked, holding out his hand. Kon blinked at him for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Practice became a bit more exciting after that. Tim not only got words of encouragement, but he got kisses as rewards, and Kon wasn’t afraid to move and position him with his hands. Their tackling became a lot more interesting, and catch was over a lot quicker.

Tim was laying on top of Kon in the grass after tackling him, grass stains on both of their sweats from it. But this tackle ended in a heated make out session.

“I feel like this is wrong.” Kon breathed, and Tim pushed himself up a bit, his arms not even burning anymore from all the pushups.

“Why?”

“Well your parents are paying me to come over and make out with their son.” Kon giggled.

“Their fault for not realizing their son is gay in the first place.” Tim scoffed, leaning down for another kiss, then pushing himself back to sit up a bit and let Kon up.

“Do they really not know?” Kon asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I mean, sometimes I think they have their suspicions. But I think they think I’m just,” Tim screwed up his face, trying to find the right word. “Dainty. That’s why my dad wants me to play football and get dirty. He doesn’t want a dainty son.”

“I like that you’re dainty.” Kon said, sitting up fully. Tim snorted.

“Thanks.” He said.

“No, I mean I like that you’re not all sporty. You’re really smart and really good at so many other things. I think that’s pretty cool. I don’t care if you want to get down and dirty.” Kon explained.

“We can get down and dirty if you want to.” Tim said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kon laughed.

“Well that sounds like a good idea.” He chuckled, reaching over to pull Tim back down to the ground.

“So, hey, how come you never told me you’re gay?” Tim asked as he layed down on top of Kon, crossing his arms over the taller teen’s chest and resting his chin on them.

“I guess I didn’t really put much thought into it.” Kon said, looking up at the clouds. “I mean, I’m the quarter back, I’m a sports guy. I just always figured I was straight. I never had a friend who’s gay, and after I thought about it, I realized that Cassie didn’t turn me on like I wanted her to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean all the kissing and everything was fun, but when it came down to other stuff, I just wasn’t into it the same way I would be with you.” Kon said, looking back down at Tim. “So she and I broke up and I spent some time thinking about it and I realized I really liked you.”

“I really like you too, Kon.” Tim said, offering him a smile. “You think you’d like other stuff with me?”

“I mean, I think so. Your body turns me on way more than Cassie’s ever did.” Kon shrugged, putting a hand behind his head and keeping one around Tim.

“Wanna try some of that other stuff?” Tim asked quietly, and Kon’s eyes opened wide.

“I mean,” he mumbled. “We, uh, isn’t it kind of out in the open?”

“Not really.” Tim shook his head. “Our neighbors aren’t for acres, and my parents can’t see the field here from the house.”

“What if they come out here?” Kon asked, propping himself up on his elbows, Tim’s arms falling to the ground to push up a little.

“They won’t.” Tim shook his head, leaning in to give him a small kiss. That small kiss turned into a longer kiss, a deeper kiss, a _holy-fuck what is his tongue doing_ kiss.

Tim didn’t have much experience with anything, but he’d done a lot of reading in his time, and everything he read completely flew from his mind as his hands traveled over Kon’s t-shirt that had ridden up his abs.

He still wasn’t quite sure what he was doing when he reached for Kon’s sweats and tugged them down, but that wasn’t going to stop him from probably having the best orgasm of his life if they kept going.

* * *

 

With the summer drawing to a close, the two teens didn’t have much time to experiment with each other. Tryouts were in a few weeks, and fall was rapidly approaching. But all of their training sessions ended in something exciting and new. Hand jobs, blowjobs, rutting. It was all so exhilarating and it got Tim’s blood pumping. If his parents were home when he came inside, one of them would comment on how dirty and sweaty he was and how he must have been working hard.

Oh, if they had known.

“So, what happens when school starts?” Tim asked as he and Kon lounged in the grass after fooling around.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I know I won’t be getting training from you if I make the team. What are we going to do?” Tim asked, looking over the clouds. They were pretty sparse, but they offered nice shade every so often.

“Is your offer to tutor me still good?” Kon asked, squeezing Tim against his side. “Because I could really use it and I’d still get to see you.”

“Of course.” Tim nodded. He liked that idea. Their little secret would belong to just them for as long as they wanted, and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

 

Tim did start tutoring Kon when school started up. Every Saturday he drove to Metropolis and they hid in Kon’s bedroom for hours. Tim always insisted that they finish his homework before anything else, though it wasn’t always easy. Kon had pretty grabby hands sometimes.

“Come on, Kon, at least let’s finish your math, okay?” Tim asked, trying to keep his squealing to a minimum as he pushed Kon’s hand from his lap.

“How am I supposed to focus on math?” Kon asked, looking down at his note book. “You look cute.”

Tim glanced down at his grey hoodie with a 13 slapped on the front, his graduation year, and jeans. He looked like a suburban mom.

“Alright, horn dog, we can take a ten minute break.” Tim sighed, rolling his eyes. He wouldn’t be able to get Kon to focus anyways.

“I’ll only need five.” Kon said, leaning over to give Tim a kiss and push him down to the floor.

* * *

 

By some kind of miracle, Tim actually did make the football team. He was kind of happy actually, because that meant all of Kon’s hard work wasn’t for nothing. He was excited to go tutor him that weekend.

“Hey.” Kon greeted him when he opened the door, and Tim was dressed in his jersey, which was hanging off of his slender frame. “You made the team?”

Tim nodded, his smile growing. Kon swept him up in his arms in a hug, spun him around on the porch.

“Conner,” Tim squealed.

“I’m so proud of you.” Kon said as he set him back down, pulling him inside. “I knew you could make it.”

“It’s really all thanks to you, I didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell when I started training.” Tim said, following him towards his bedroom.

“No you didn’t.” Kon said, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. “But you took to it really well.”

“I still don’t like it that much,” Tim shrugged as he flopped down on Kon’s bed. “I mean, I’d like to do something else after school. I have various other clubs I’d like to join.”

“So why try out? Why don’t you just tell your dad you didn’t make the team?” Kon asked, sitting down beside him.

“He went to tryouts. He took a half day from work to come and see if I made the team or not.” Tim scoffed. “He really wanted me to do something sporty for once.”

“Well, it’s only for one season. And hey, if you’re good, maybe you’ll get some college scholarships out of it.” Kon said, bumping his knee against Tim’s.

“Like I can’t already afford any college I want?” Tim asked raising an eyebrow. “I’d rather go to college for my academics.”

“You sure are smart enough to.” Kon said, poking Tim’s thigh. “Hey, so I’ve been thinking.”

Oh God. Tim sat up straight. This was it. He was back with all his football buddies, he didn’t want to keep seeing Tim anymore, they’d mock him for being gay. He still liked Cassie. He just didn’t have time. He didn’t even like Tim, just really needed the tutoring.

“Yeah?” Tim asked, clearing his throat.

“Tim, I think I love you.” Kon said softly, and Tim felt his face heat up. “And I want to have sex with you.”

“I-I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. What?” Tim asked. There was no way all of those words came out of Kon’s mouth. Love? AND Sex? No way. No one loved Tim, well except his parents, at least he thought, and no one wanted to have sex with him. He wasn’t sexy. He was nerdy and geeky and so not cool.

“I love you and I want to have sex.” Kon repeated, looking down at his lap. “With you.”

“Kon,” Tim sighed, reaching over to move his chin to face back. “I love you too.”

“Really?” Kon lit up and lunged forward, capturing Tim’s lips in a kiss. A deep, tongue filled kiss. His hands wandered down over Tim’s body, is chest, his stomach, his thighs. Tim felt dizzy. “Wait does that mean yes on the sex thing?” Kon asked, pulling back suddenly.

“Yes, yes, please.” Tim nodded rapidly, pulling Kon’s face back down to kiss him again.

* * *

 

Kon loved the feeling of the stadium lights. It meant no more thinking, no more stress. Just him and the ball.

This was their first game against Gotham Academy, and he caught sight of Tim, number 3, on the other side of the field. They still weren’t public yet, but his teammates knew he had at least worked with someone over the summer on the team, so he gave a little wave while the Gotham coach was talking to them. Tim smiled and waved back.

“Conner!” Kon turned and saw his dad staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you paying attention to me?”

“Yeah, sorry, Coach.” Kon said, gathering with the rest of his team. His dad gave them his regular pregame pep talk, and Kon was ready. He was always excited to get back out on the field after a hot summer of goofing off. This was his time to shine.

The first play went off without a hitch, and they got their first down. Kon gave their running back a high five before getting back into position. This time he was going to be running, that was the play they were doing, and he was ready for it.

He ran as fast as he could with the ball, and the players on Gotham’s team just couldn’t catch him. He made the first touchdown of the game, spiking the ball into the grass and listening to the cheers from the Metropolis crowd.

And the whistles from the field.

He turned and saw one of the players from Gotham crumpled down on the field, the coach running out to him and pushing other players out of the way.

Oh God.

Kon caught sight of the 3 on his back and took off running. He yanked off his helmet as he reached Tim, falling to his knees beside him and the coach, Wayne was the last name, he thought.

“Go ahead back with your team, Son.” The coach said, but Kon shook his head, feeling a wave of nausea come over him.

“No, he’s, Tim’s my friend.” Kon breathed. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He’s out right now. We’ll get him taken care of, don’t worry.” Bruce. Bruce was his first name. “Come on, Tim, can you hear me? I need you to wake up, Chum.”

“Conner!” He could hear one of his teammates calling him, but he ignored them.

“Bruce?” Tim groaned, his eyes pinching tighter.

“Tim?” Kon asked, leaning closer.

“Kon,” Tim’s eyes opened slowly, looking over at him. “My head hurts.”

“Can you stand up?” Bruce asked, and Tim nodded slowly, gently pushing himself up into a sitting position. Kon hurried to help him up to his feet, letting Bruce put one of his arms around his shoulder and head towards the side lines with him, towards the locker rooms.

Kon followed, but was stopped by a few of his teammates.

“Dude, who was that guy?” One of them asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He, he’s my friend from Gotham, the one I helped over the summer.” He said. “What happened?”

“Jones slammed into him. He was getting really close to catching you.” The other explained. “We had to take him down, Kon.”

“Not that way!” Kon exploded, looking over their shoulders at Jones, who was sitting on the bench now. He would deal with him later.

Kon took off towards the locker room, he had to make sure that Tim was alright, secrets be damned, but he was stopped with a hand on his chest.

“Conner, where do you think you’re going? Get back out there.” Coach said, pointing towards the field.

“Coach, you don’t understand, I have to-“

“You have to worry about your team, Conner.”

“Dad,” Kon whispered, feeling that nausea come over him again. “Please. I-I have to see him.”

Clark looked him over once before removing his hand and nodding at him.

“You’re the best, Dad.” Kon said, giving his father a quick hug before running for the locker room. Gotham was in the girl’s locker room since it was all boys on both teams, so he ran for that door.

“Tim?” He asked, looking around. He saw Tim sitting on one of the benches, a referee, a medic and Bruce surrounding him.

“Kon?” Tim asked, turning to look at him as he rushed over. “What are you doing, why aren’t you playing?”

Kon couldn’t even say anything, he gently took Tim’s face in his hands and kissed him with as little force as possible, not wanting to hurt him.

“I’m so sorry, Tim, I didn’t want you to get hurt, are you okay?” Kon asked, kneeling beside the bench, setting his helmet down on the floor.

“He may have a concussion, we’ll have to take him to the hospital to be sure.” The medic said, hands on his hips. “And contact his parents.”

“They’re in Guatemala on business.” Tim shook his head. “I can’t reach them until they get to Panama in a few days.”

“Do you have another relative that we could contact?” Bruce asked, crossing his arms.

“No, my grandparents don’t live anywhere near here.”

“I’ll take him home.” Kon said, standing up straight.

“Kon-“

“And I’ll make sure he gets whatever medicine he needs, make sure he stays awake, whatever. I’ve treated plenty of concussions, on myself and other players.” Kon explained. “I’ll get my dad’s car and follow the ambulance.”

“Conner!” Tim shouted, effectively pausing the teen in his tracks. “I don’t need you take care of me. You need to go out there and keep playing, that’s your future, there’s scouts out there-“

“I don’t care.” Kon shook his head. “You’re more important than that.”

“Oh, Kon,” Tim blushed, looking much smaller without his padding and jersey, just in a t-shirt.

“I’ll go get changed and get the keys, okay? I’ll see you at the hospital.” Kon leaned forward to kiss his forehead before rushing out of the locker room and to the home team locker room, getting out of his gear in such a hurry. He couldn’t be bothered to keep everything tucked away, he would get it later. He got into his jeans, leaving on his white under shirt, and jogged back out to the field.

He dad was on the side lines, watching the game progress, still only at 7-0.

“Coach, I need the car.” He said, holding out his hands. “Tim has a concussion and his parents are out of the country, I have to go with him to the hospital.”

“Conner, why is this boy so important to you?” Clark asked, glancing over at his son.

“I-I love him, Dad.” Kon mumbled. Clark’s eyes widened slightly, but still he dug the car keys out of his hoodie pocket. “Thanks, Pop, you’re the best.”

“I want that car in one piece.” Clark warned, but he still leaned forward to give his son a hug. Kon smiled and nodded, ready to flee, but Jones came jogging over to him.

“Hey, man, where are you going?” He asked.

“None of your damn business.” Kon said, scowling at him.

“What’s your problem?”

“You’re my problem!” Kon shouted, shoving him back a step.

“I saved your ass from being tackled, you should be thanking me!” He got shoved back, and Kon growled.

“Conner!” Clark shouted, getting between the two boys. “Get out of here and do what you have to do, alright?”

Kon nodded and started for the parking lot.

* * *

 

It was a concussion, Kon found out. He was given specific instructions to check on Tim to make sure he wakes up regularly. They had kept Tim for 24 hours, and after that time, the two of them drove back to Tim’s house in Gotham. Kon had filled in his parents and told them he’d be staying the weekend to monitor him.

“Thanks for doing this, Kon.” Tim said as Kon brought him a tray with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of water in bed. “You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to though.” Kon said, sitting down beside him. “It was my stupid team mate who took you down.”

“Aren’t you worried about what they think about us?” Tim asked, taking a sip of the water.

“You know what? I don’t care.” Kon shook his head. “I love you, and if they want to be dicks about it, oh well. My dad’s the coach, he’ll kick ‘em off the team.”

“Does your dad know?”

“Yeah.” Kon nodded. “But I don’t care. I love you, and that’s all that matters.” He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Tim blushed.

“I guess I’ll have to tell my parents.” Tim sighed, picking up his sandwich.

“When you’re ready.” Kon nodded. “But until then, we can keep it a secret.”

“At least from my parents,” Tim nodded. “You kind of blew the cover with Coach Wayne, though.”

“Well,” Kon sighed. “My bad.”

“It’s okay.” Tim chuckled, taking a bite. “I can’t play for a while anyways. And he won’t tell.”

“More time to tutor me, I guess.” Kon shrugged, and Tim laughed.

“Well, let’s take it a little easy on the tutoring, I feel like a bruise all over.” Tim explained.

“Then I’ll just have to be extra gentle.” Kon said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. Tim giggled and Kon continued to assault his face with soft kisses until he fell over on the bed laughing.

“Don’t tackle me!” Tim squealed, trying not to knock over his glass of water.

 

 


End file.
